Standoff
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: Spoilers for 4x13. Before being shot by Davros, he and our favourite red-headed companion exchange a few words. Is Donna Noble really bothered?


_Plot bunny. __Irresistible. Had to do it. Ha. :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Title:** Standoff

**Summary:** Spoilers for 4x13. Before being shot by Davros, he and Donna Noble exchange a few words. Pure silliness, on my part!

**Rating:** K.

**Other Notes:** Um…yeeeeeeah, only read if you're familiar with _"The Catherine Tate Show"_. XD I COULDN'T STOP!! And the plunnies have sharp teeth. Once they leap out their holes, they LATCH ON. Even when you tempt them with carrots. ONE OF THEM WAS THE SIZE OF BUGS BUNNY!! DX

* * *

**Standoff**

All hope was lost. He and Rose were trapped in invisible holding cells, while Jack, Martha and the rest were on the floor, weapon-less and powerless.

Davros was roaring with laughter, "Nothing can stop the detonation! Nothing! And no-one!"

Suddenly, a familiar groaning filled the Doctor's ears, and he spun around to see the Tardis materialising. He and all his friends had the same look on their faces; joy, but absolute surprise.

And truth be told, the Doctor was thrown.

"But that's…" he whispered, shaking his head.

"Impossible," Davros hissed, finishing his enemy's sentence.

The Tardis had materialised fully now, and the door opened, a brilliant light shining out. Then a figure stepped into the doorway; a skinny figure, in blue, with a look of determination on his face.

_What. The Hell!!_, the Doctor thought, eyes wide as he saw…well, _himself _stepping out of the Tardis.

"Brilliant…" Captain Jack Harkness whispered in awe. The new Doctor ran forward, clutching a device in his hands, towards Davros.

"DON'T!!" the original Doctor yelled. Too late.

Davros merely lifted a finger; a stream of electricity shot out and hit the Doctor-in-blue right in the chest, and he fell to the floor, winded but not hurt.

"Activate holding cell." Davros said quietly, looking in bewilderment at the second Doctor. A holding cell sprung up around them. The team fell back into their original silence of defeat; their last hope gone.

"Doctor!"

Donna ran from the Tardis, long hair streaming behind her as she grabbed the device with a cry of, "I'VE GOT IT!"

Then, she faltered, "But…um, I don't know what to do with it!"

Davros lifted his finger, about to shoot, but paused, smiling slightly.

"I doubted you would do, child," he chuckled, lowering his hand and looking up at Donna.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna spat, still clutching the gun.

"Just drop the gun," Davros said in a dangerously calm voice, drumming his fingers on his chair, "And get to your knees, and maybe your death will be quick and painless."

"Like Hell!" Donna snapped, examining the gun for any sign of how to use it.

"You'll never figure it out." Davros cried, suddenly impatient, "Put. It. Down. Or I'll kill you _and _your friends!"

The redhead finally looked up at him, eyes hard and lips pursed like she was trying not to say something.

She seemed to lose this inner battle and rolled her eyes to heaven.

"Am I bovvered?" she said careless, looking back at Davros.

Davros blinked in surprise, "_What_?"

He looked at the Doctor-in-brown, who looked just as surprised.

"Am I bovvered though?" Donna snapped.

"Look—" Davros began.

"Look at my face," Donna said, pointing at her face, "Is any of it bothered?"

"Listen here—"

"Am I bovvered?"

"Shut up—"

"Am I bovvered though?"

"I'll kill your friends if you're not careful!"

"I don't care cos I don't even like 'em," Donna insisted, defensive, ignoring the other's hurt/awed looks, "I ain't bovvered!"

"Listen—"

"Am I bovvered?

"Shut up—"

"Am I bovvered though? Do I _look _bovvered?!"

"No," Davros finally answered.

Donna continued despite Davros's repetitive interruptions and protests.

"Am I bovvered? Crucible, Daleks, wrinkled guy in wheelchair, Doctor, Doctor 2, Rose Tyler, stars goin' out, Martha, Jack, killing friends, am I bovvered? Ask me if I'm bovvered."

"Are you bothered?" Davros finally cracked.

"No, I ain't even bovvered," Donna concluded.

"So, you _are _bothered?" Jack said teasingly.

"**I AIN'T **_**BOVVERED**_**!**" Donna yelled.

Somewhere in the cornor, a Dalek exploded.

Davros, holding his head, finally shot her in the chest with his electric shooter. She flew back, hitting the console.

"DONNA!" the Doctor yelled.

Davros smirked, and was about to continue when he heard a weak voice.

"I…still…_ain't_…**bovvered**!"

With a scream, Davros flew out the window, plummeting into deep space.

* * *

_BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIES! IT WAS ALL THEM!! I HAD NO CHOICE!_

_But, I had fun all the same. XD _

_Lolzz_

_Maybe drop a review? Even if it is only to tell me I should stop watching "The Catherine Tate Show" at late night? _

_:) _


End file.
